


Moving In 入住

by SilentBridge



Series: Trust 信任 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve很孤单，所以当他新队伍里的其他成员开始汇聚到Stark大厦的时候，他感到很高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In 入住

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774023) by [Henordra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra). 



> This series is a translation for the first five parts of Henordra's Trust Series. Thanks for her amazing works!

每个人都觉得第二个搬进Stark大厦的人一定会是Bruce Banner。  
实际上那是Steve Rogers。

虽然要是完全公平地讲，这个误解来自于Bruce其实是第一个搬进去的人。只是人们总是假定Tony会最先到那里，但实际上，Tony在那个时候已经跟Pepper回到马里布了。  
在转悠了一圈后，Steve决定搬进Stark大厦。拥有一个可以称之为自己的家，而不是被一群神盾特工所包围着，这其实挺好的。  
当Steve见到Bruce的时候发现他是个和善的家伙，但是他把自己关在其中一个实验室里，于是Steve明白了他在这里不是很受欢迎。所以Steve把他的时间花在了别处，用一半的心思去担忧Tony会不会改变主意来让他付住这里的房租。然后他又提醒自己Tony是个亿万富翁，他可能不知道什么叫房租。

有的时候Steve会担忧那些寒冰杀死了自己一定的脑细胞。

当然另一件让Steve担忧的事情是那个计算机似乎是在监视着自己全部的生理活动。

“早上好，队长，”那个声音说话了。  
“早上好，”Steve总是这样回答道，因为礼貌总不会伤害到任何人。  
“JARVIS，你都向谁报告？”他在一天的下午终于问道，好几天没有跟任何人讲话这件事绝对加重了他的妄想症。  
“我不会明确地向任何人报告，队长，”这是回答。“但是容许我假设您问题背后的意图是关于我的忠诚问题。我是Tony Stark创造出来的，所以我必须回答您我只向他一个人效忠。”  
“哦，”Steve笑了，“所以不是向神盾？”  
“不是，队长。但是我确实在神盾的系统里有足够的探测器，能够必要的时候召唤它们。”  
“哦对啦，我记得Tony在天空母舰上把你接入了他们的系统。”  
“是这样的，队长。我请求你不要将我的存在告知神盾，sir觉得Fury最好能够低估我的能力。”  
“当然可以，”Steve同意了，突然之间他意识到，即使是在还不怎么了解的情况下，自己仍然信任Howard的儿子更甚于那个复苏了自己并把他送回到这个世界的组织。

* * *

下一个搬进来的人是Pepper，她比她的老板早一步到达，好在他到之前把从马里布带过来的所有技术都装置好。

Steve很快就发现 Pepper是这个世界上组织能力最强，最处变不惊的人了。而且有了她在大厦里，不知怎么搞的，Bruce和他终于可以跟她一起坐在桌边吃晚餐了，而且他们的衣服全都被洗好了。  
Pepper看上去总是在忙碌着。大部分时间里她都拿着两个平板电脑，似乎同时还在跟她耳机里的人进行交流。它可能是从JARVIS的购物清单，到跟Tony的董事会进行的六边视讯会议中的任何事情。  
Steve意识到Pepper发现了在为Tony当了这么多年保姆后，照顾他跟Bruce两个这件事就太轻松啦。  
大部分情况下Pepper是个附加的伙伴。  
一开始她在他附近工作时，好像没怎么注意到他，但是当他向她说明自己可以提供一切他所能提供的帮助后，她微微一笑，开始不再那么客套了。

所以他搬运了很多重物，见到了Dummy，You和Butterfingers，同时希望Pepper没有意识到自己现在是如此的孤独。

* * *

Clint和Natasha是在一周后搬进来的，两个人都看上去像是刚从一个让人精疲力尽的任务中归来并且急需一个可以休息的地方。

这是一个棒极了的好消息，同时也让人有点怯步。  
这是一个棒极了的好消息因为，好吧，多了些伙伴。  
这让人有点怯步是因为Steve之前长待的公共区域不再空无一人，他觉得把自己插进一段明显很融洽的友谊中是相当尴尬的。  
Clint和Natasha现在都是休整状态，所以除了看电视或下厨房之外他们没什么事可干。所以如果Steve突然想要实实在在地度过只属于自己的一个小时的话，他不得不退回自己的房间去。  
好的一面是他终于可以抽出时间来做装饰。  
当然，实话实说，他还是一直觉得极度孤单。所以多了两个可以让他坐在附近听他们讲话的伙伴，对他来说是个解脱。

Steve他的确明白这听起来有多可悲。

* * *

在Clint和Natasha到达的两天后，Pepper离开这里去巴黎找Tony去了，很明显，他在那里被人伏击了。  
Steve比以往更努力地跟Clint和Natasha待在一起，不论是跟他们对打拳击，或者是看着他们选得很有问题的电视娱乐节目。Bruce有时候会加入他们，Steve设法让他知道他每次来都是被欢迎的。

这个星期Pepper和Tony终于出现了。

Steve, Bruce, Clint和Natasha正在他们的公共活动区域聊天，突然之间灯光变暗，音乐悄悄地响起，门开了。Tony走了进来，把手提箱扔在门边，手里还拿着一个平板电脑。

“欢迎回来，sir，”JARVIS迎接他，“吧台那边有冰块或者您是否想让我启动咖啡机？”  
“嘿，JARVIS，”Tony没有从他正忙着的事情上抬一下头，就脱下了自己的外套，领带和墨镜。“冰块是个好主意，”他给自己倒了些苏格兰威士忌。

“您有五十条新信息。”  
“好的，我过会儿再读它们。研发部的除外，给我看看他们的调查结果。”  
“当然，sir。”

“嗨，Tony，”Steve叫了一声Tony以确保他确实已经看到了他们。  
Tony的眼睛从平板电脑上移开盯着他，这确实回答了上一个问题。  
“告诉他们我要全部的数据而不是他们自以为从中发现的东西，”他一边说着，一边继续盯着Steve。“嘿，”他最后加上，“这么说你们都在这儿啦。”

有那么一段相当让人不舒服的沉默。

“你想跟我们一起看电影吗？”Steve迟疑地问道。  
“你们在看什么？”Tony的目光又回到了他的平板上，开始滑动环绕在屏幕上的东西。  
“Well，对于一个亿万富翁来说，你的选择相当有限，”Clint对着十张光盘比划着，试图在它们其中东拼西凑出些什么来。  
“我所有的东西都在服务器上，”Tony翻了个白眼走了过去，坐在了Bruce旁边。“JARVIS，请把媒体服务器的选择单放在电视上。”  
“没问题，sir，”JARVIS回答道，一台巨大的电视从天花板上降落下来，Steve吓了一跳，Clint发出一声呻吟。  
“为什么我们不知道那个？”Clint抱怨道，因为这台巨大的电视完全被那个他们之前一直在用的安在墙上的电视所掩盖住了。  
“JARVIS对于新来的人比较喜怒无常，”Tony得意地笑着，把他的腿放在Bruce的大腿上，悠闲地倚靠在沙发扶手上。

Bruce给了他一个虚弱的笑容，  
“见到你真好，Tony。”

Tony裂开嘴笑了，  
“我说过你一定会想我的！你当时就应该跟我一起去。”  
“我不认为另一个家伙会喜欢你的陪同，Tony，”Bruce只是一笑。  
“我会喜欢他的，”Tony气呼呼的说，喝了口酒。“还有老冰棍！说实话我可没想到你会来，”他侧过头转到扶手的另一边看着坐在另一张沙发上的Steve。

Steve希望自己没有脸红，  
“我真的没有别的地方可以去了，”他坦白道，拒绝躲开与Tony的对视，因为他自己承认了这个事实。  
“操，这太惨了，”Tony在座位上扭动了一下以便好好地看着Steve。“我的意思是，说真的，太惨了。难道他们没有给你钱吗？你需要津贴吗？像是……零用钱或是别的什么东西？”  
Steve不知道该对此说什么但是幸亏Tony已经转过身，开始把自己的脚安家在Bruce的大腿上，  
“开始放电影吧，JARVIS，”当Clint已经选好后他命令道。

这件事，Steve想着，要不就是一场让人难忘的经历，要不就会是一场导致流血事件的彻彻底底的灾难。但是现在，被他的队友环绕着，Steve觉得自己很快乐。


End file.
